The House of Black
by EM Vought
Summary: Finished. A lot has been going on at the Blacks, massive cleaning efforts and Erin being locked in her room. Intro of new charries: Kaeli and Dean Monson.
1. Chapter 1

"Let me out! LET. ME. OUT!!!" Erin kicked against the door. "Daddy!"

There was whining outside of the door. "Remus! Let her out!"

"You heard Dumbledore." Remus told him. He didn't like it any better than Sirius did, but she couldn't be trusted not to send anything to Harry that could compromise things or try to go to him and Dumbledore certainly did not want that.

"We could just keep her confined to the house…"

"No, Sirius, we tried that already. She found a way through."

"Remus!" Erin begged.

"No, Erin."

"But Harry's so alone there! And you're not telling him anything!"

"That's not my decision, love. That's Dumbledore's. Don't worry, you won't be in there for long and just think with Molly doing a cleaning—"

"That woman is taking everything over! It's not her house! She can't tell me what to bloody do! She can go sod off!"

Remus cleared his throat. "Yes, well, dear, you'll be let out when Dumbledore says you can."

"Blast, Dumbledore! She's my kid!"

"We don't have a choice in the matter, Sirius. Erin can't come out of her room until this is resolved, and you cannot go outside. Now, I mean it. It's for your own protection."

Sirius growled at his best friend. "Then I'm staying with her."

"Sirius, do you want to cause another row with Molly?"

"It's not my bloody fault that woman has got a dirty mind when it comes to me and Erin in canine form! We were playing and she should very well mind her own bloody business!"

"I agree, but you know she's not going to." Remus sighed. "Now, please, we're all on short tempers as it is. We just want to keep the peace. We're supposed to be fighting Death Eaters. And with you telling Erin everything there is to know about the Order—"

"And why shouldn't I? She's my kid. I can tell her if I want. It's not my fault that Molly thinks her own brood is too young to know."

Remus sighed again. "It just has to be this way, for now." He told him. "Please, Sirius."

Sirius swore before knocking back towards his bedroom. "This is my bloody house! And that woman should do well to remember it!" His door slammed and Remus pinched the bridge of his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Donovan came through the door at Grimmauld Place and was immediately assaulted a petite redhead who threw her arms around him. "Ginny!"

"I missed you!" She said happily hugging him.

"I missed you too, but you're squeezing the life out of me!" He laughed as he picked her up and hugged her back before kissing her forehead. "Mother said that there's been some trouble here."

"Yes! Remus locked Erin in her room! And Mum has been in an uproar every since she walked in on Erin and Sirius in canine form wrestling on the floor." She rolled her eyes. "Really. It's like a mad house here."

"Why was Erin locked in her room?" He asked her curiously.

"Because she wants to go see Harry and Dumbledore says no. She can't go because Sirius tells her everything that's going on with the Order. He was ready to induct her as soon as they got out of school! But Dumbledore wouldn't allow it because she wasn't of age and not out of school yet."

"Did they take away her Time Turner?"

"That was the first thing Remus did." Ginny nodded seriously. "After all what good would it do to lock her in her room when all she had to do was go back a few hours and sneak out then?"

"Very true. I should probably go see her and make sure she's all right cooped up."

"She isn't. I spent the morning with her and she's climbing the walls."

Apparently Ginny wasn't exaggerating. Erin was indeed climbing the walls. She didn't do well cooped up like she was. Donovan came in and took a seat on the bed. "So, I hear everyone is being unreasonable."

"Yes." Erin said from above him on the ceiling. "I'm going mad here! I need to get out and breathe some fresh air! And Dad too!"

"You know it's not safe."

"Oh, damn safe! Even prisoners in Azkaban get fresh air!"

"Well, yes, that's true…"

"I need, NEED to get out of here and see Harry! It's been 3 weeks!"

"You'll just have to wait a little bit longer, pet. Everything will be all right."

"If you say so…I have a horrible feeling something's terribly wrong."

He looked up at her face as she looked down at him. An icy cold feeling in his gut as she said that, he didn't doubt that she knew something was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

12 Grimmauld Place was in an uproar when they found that Harry had been attacked by a couple of Dementors in Little Whinging. There was also talk that the Ministry was expelling him and going to go take his wand. Sirius wrote an owl telling him not to leave the house. That was the last thing they wanted. The Ministry members of the Order hurried to the Ministry to do damage control and Dumbledore.

Sirius and Remus had a hard time keeping Erin in her room spell or not. Sirius, for once, was on Remus's side about keeping her there. "He needs me! He needs me!"

"He'll be here soon enough!" Remus said trying calm and placate the girl. "Dumbledore is already making plans to extricate him from his aunt and uncle's house. You just need to be patient a little while longer, dear."

"But he needs me!" She said in a softer tone, more pleading.

"I know, dear, but this is exactly the thing Dumbledore was afraid of. And with Mundungus leaving his post and leaving just poor Mrs. Figg—"

"Poor Mrs. Figg, my auntie!" Sirius snorted. "Arabella is a full-fledged member of the Order for a reason!" The woman had one magical gift that was phenomenal. She could talk to animals. Mostly cats and kneazles, but that was enough. She had enough cats as it was. Now if she could just teach a cat to Apparate and talk they'd be all set.

"Is that the same Mrs. Figg that the Dursley's left Harry with when he needed a babysitter?" Erin asked suspiciously.

"Yes. She was watching over him. You see the Ministry keeps tabs on wizards and where they live. They didn't want any wizards or witches living near Harry growing up, but they don't keep tabs on Squibbs." Remus explained. "It was the perfect way to keep an eye on things."

"But Harry said she was a batty old woman…"

"Not exactly," Sirius grinned. "If the Dursley's thought Harry didn't mind staying with her they'd never let him. So Arabella played the part, had some fun doing it too, truth be known. I would have popped in there for some cake when I went to see Harry the first time if I thought she'd be of any help."

"She probably would have, knowing her." Remus agreed.

"I didn't know that though. So I didn't. It would have been nice to have a bed to sleep in for the night. Me an' Arabella got along splendidly."

"You and most females did." Remus rolled his eyes, "When they weren't jealous. And Mrs. Figg had nothing to be jealous of since she was married."

"All o' them were jealous of Xenie…" Sirius smiled a bit before spreading out on Erin's bed one arm behind his head, "Beautiful red hair and a mischievous smile, flashing green eyes…and a temper to match. So fiery and tempestuous…" He let out a longing sigh as he closed his eyes. She would have been proud of her daughter. They probably would've had more children if she hadn't been killed by Voldemort. Merlin, he missed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Erin received a letter from Harry that night. Hedwig had others for Sirius, Hermione, and Ron also. Hedwig kept pecking the other three, but she saw Erin had nothing to write with. "Sorry, they won't let me write anything or Harry would've had a lot more to go on than before this." She stroked the snowy owl's head before she went to go peck at the other three about writing back good long responses to Harry.

Erin laid on her bed listening to the sounds of the others crying out when Hedwig pecked them. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry…" She whispered unable to do anything else.

Later that night she heard arguing in the corridors. She got up and listened at her door. It sounded like her dad and Molly at it again. "If you hadn't insisted on telling that child every blasted thing about the Order we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Oh, so since I told her instead of her gleaning from your dull witted mind, woman, I'm at fault?? That girl has seen more than you will ever see when it comes to Lord Voldemort! She's fought him as many times as I have! As James and Lily did! As her own mother! We don't keep secrets from those that actually see and fight him! Of course with your brood it's no wonder—"

"Don't you dare question my parenting, Sirius Black! I wasn't the one in Azkaban for 12 years!"

"For a crime I didn't commit! And another thing! This IS NOT your house! I offered it as headquarters! YOU ARE NOT THE LEADER! THIS IS MY HOUSE! THIS IS ERIN'S HOUSE! AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL HER WHAT TO DO! SO SOD OFF YOU BITCH!"

"Arthur! Arthur! Say something!" Molly ordered.

Erin could imagine Arthur and Remus trying their best to defuse the situation. "Molly, please!" Arthur said. "This really is not the time for this. We are all stressed out. Erin and Sirius are confined to the house. This is their home, Molly. We are simply guests here."

"I have to clean—"

"Leave the cleaning ordering to the woman of the house!" Sirius told her. "Erin knows how to clean, probably better than you!"

That started another argument between the adults with Remus's voice coming out and Arthur's every so often to try and stop the arguing going on. "You're going to wake up the kids. If you haven't already that is…" Remus said spotting an extendable ear sneaking down from a few floors above.

"This really isn't productive." Arthur said. "We need to all go to bed and discuss this calmly in the morning." He said firmly.

Dumbledore came the next morning and talked to Erin telling her that they were going to get Harry, she just needed to be patient. And if she promised not to leave she could come out of her room. Erin, very reluctantly, promised that she would stay. She was let out and promptly told Molly to sod off and took over the cleaning herself.

The kids were actually much more pleased to be working under Erin than Molly. She gave them lists of what to do and told them to have them done by the end of the day. Fred and George were warned not to take anything and if they did want something to ask her. Everything belonged to her and her dad. Most stuff was thrown out. Of course there was constant bickering with the house elf, Kreacher. He loved Erin for some reason, but couldn't stand Sirius, once Erin managed to distract him by pulling him to her and hugging the stuffing out of him while her dad got rid of a few things. Needless to say Kreacher was not pleased at the hugging. And he was told to where a clean loincloth.


	5. Chapter 5

Erin lay in bed tossing and turning, sweating as she clutched at her sheets. Her eyes moved rapidly beneath her eyelids. The visions playing out in her head were chaotic. She saw herself as a baby sitting in a crib with Harry watching an advancing form. She tried to scream, to stop him, but the red haired woman screamed as the green light hit her body. Voldemort was advancing, but instead of pointing the wand at Harry and her baby self the wand was turning on her. "You weren't supposed to be here!" He hissed at her. The moment he saw her, a new plan had entered his mind. Erin could see it. "Stay out of my head!" He shrieked closing himself off. Erin clenched her fists. "Harry would die and then I would take you…" He said. "There could be no mistake about a child that looks like you. Black and Lyancomp."

"I know why you want me." She said trying to keep the trembling out of her voice.

"Yes, you know the prophecy, don't you? '_Blood of the nobles, blood of the Lions, blood of the Dark Oaths…one day shall mix, one day be made pure in a daughter of noble blood…and be ware for the blood of the Snake…if a child be born of these three bloods…he will never have an equal…One day a Dark Lord be born of Snake and he will have but one equal…the blood of Half, the pure be that of the ancient house of the Broom…the daughter of noble blood will be born to love him and no other…if the Snake interferes…the world be damned…_' I knew that prophecy when I was at Hogwarts." The adult Voldemort changed into Tom Riddle. "And I knew one day you would come. You would bear my son. I intend to live forever, but you will help me take over the world. My son with have no equal."

Erin shook her head, her back against the wall. "I will never have your son."

"We shall see, won't we? I didn't know what these words meant until I found out about your existence. And then it all fell into place, didn't it? You could be a queen…"

"I don't want to be a queen!" She yelled at him. "I just want to be me! It wasn't fair! It isn't fair! I'm not what you people seem to think I should be! All I want is to be with Harry! That's all I ever wanted! I am not going to have your child! I am not going to help you take over the world!"

"Yes, you will." He said turning the wand on the two children in the crib.

"NO! HARRY!!!"

She woke to Remus and her father grasping her arms as she fought with them. "Erin! Erin!" Sirius cried out anxiously. She clamped onto him shaking and terrified. "Shh, shh, it was just a dream…"

"No!" She said shaking her head. "No…it wasn't." She pulled back looking at him. He could see the look in her eyes, trying to make him see that it wasn't just a dream. "He's coming for me!"

Remus felt a cold wrench in his gut. "Who is coming for you?" He asked dreading the answer.

"Voldemort," she told him swallowing hard. "He's coming for me."

Sirius led his daughter down the stairs with urgency. "Get Dumbledore!" he yelled when Molly and Arthur came out of their room.

"What? Sirius, what are you doing?" Molly asked.

"I said," he paused right in front of her, "Get Dumbledore, now." And then he was pulling Erin down the stairs again towards the kitchen. He sat her down on a chair pacing, his wand out. Remus was right behind them watching the fire. Upstairs the door opened and in a moment Dumbledore had swept into the room.

"What's going on?" The man demanded looking between them.

"He's coming." Erin said. "He's coming to take me." McGonagall appeared behind him and came forward taking the girl in her arms calming her. Dumbledore just looked at her. Erin started crying. "Don't let him take me! Please, don't let him take me."

The old man's heart almost melted seeing her so shaken up. He kneeled in front of her. "Tell me what you saw."

She took a few deep breaths and began. "I was in the nursery where Lilly was killed, I saw it, and I saw Harry and me in the crib just waiting for him. But he saw m in there. He had been thinking about just killing Harry and then he saw me and he meant only to kill Harry and then take me with him. He talked about the prophecy and how I was going to have his son!"

"WHAT???" Sirius roared. "What in the bloody hell is she talking about?" He demanded looking between them. Remus looked just as confused.

Dumbledore sighed. "I knew this would happen one day." He lifted himself up off the floor with a bit of a groan before settling down in a chair. "Minerva, call the Members of the Order and the children in here. I'm afraid this cannot wait until morning."

Once the Order was assembled along with all the children, Molly not looking happy about it, Dumbledore began. "A thousand years ago Rowena Ravenclaw, the founder of Ravenclaw House at Hogwarts had a vision of the future, a vision of our world now." He began before opening a large, ancient tome. "That prophecy was recorded in this book kept by the Four. It reads: '_Blood of the nobles, blood of the Lions, blood of the Dark Oaths…one day shall mix, one day be made pure in a daughter of noble blood…and be ware for the blood of the Snake…if a child be born of these three bloods…he will never have an equal… One day a Dark Lord be born of Snake and he will have but one equal…the blood of Half, the pure be that of the ancient house of the Broom…the daughter of noble blood will be born to love him and no other…if the Snake interferes…the world be damned…_'" He looked up again. "A thousand years ago there were many all-wizarding families, just as there are today. Three of them were the families of Slytherin, Blace, and Lyan. Blace became the Black family and Lyan, the Lyancomp family. Once this prophecy came into being the wizarding community was in an uproar and one of our laws, that has now become lost, was the outlawing for Slytherin to ever mix blood with either of these two families. The prophecy speaks of a daughter of noble bloods the blood of the 'Lions' and the 'Dark Oaths', yes, the Lyancomps and Blacks. And never before has there been a daughter born of these two lines. And now we have Erin sitting in front of us. Voldemort, the Dark Lord born of the Slytherin line, will stop at nothing to take her and force her to bear his son: A son that will destroy this world. It is said this Dark Lord will have but one equal, a half-blood of the Broom family. The Broom's died out long ago, except one branch that married into the Potter family and the Longbottom family. Voldemort is coming for Erin, we cannot delay any longer. Alastor."

The man had been listening intently and looked up. "Yes, Dumbledore," He came forward limping a bit on his wooden leg.

"You must take your team and go and retrieve Harry. He must be here by tomorrow night."

He nodded and then waved his hand. Several others got up from around the table and headed out. Remus paused to hug and kiss his goddaughter before leaving and gripped Sirius's shoulder for a moment. "Everything's going to be all right." He promised.

"We don't know when he will try," Dumbledore said. "Until Erin gets to Hogwarts she will be guarded and mustn't leave this house. We will protect it as we can if he finds out where we are and the adults must provide cover while the children get her out of here."

They went over battle plans and escape routes. Dumbledore was worried. You could see it in his lined face. He would die to protect the girl. Erin and Harry were their number one priorities. All because of prophecies, something neither of them had ever wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry walked into the bedroom where Ron and Hermione were and was instantly set upon by Hermione. "Harry! Ron, he's here, Harry's here! We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how are you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless—but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh, we've got so much to tell you, and you've got to tell us—the Dementors! When we heard—and that Ministry hearing—it's just outrageous! Erin's been climbing the walls! I've looked it all up, they simply can't expel you, they just can't!

"Let him breathe, Hermione," said Ron closing the door behind Harry. A moment later Hedwig had flown down from her perch. "She's been in a right state, pecking us half to death!"

"Where's Erin?"

"We wanted to give you answers," Ron assured him ignoring his question. "Hermione was going spare! She kept saying you'd do something stupid if you were stuck all on your own without news."

"Where's Erin?"

"Dumbledore seemed to think it was best." Hermione told him.

"I think he thought you were safest with the Muggles—" Ron continued.

"Yeah?" Harry asked angrily. "Have either of you been attacked by Dementors this summer? You haven't told me anything! I just thought I was alone!"

"Harry, we wanted to!" Hermione said anxiously.

"I've had to stay with the Dursley's while you two get to be in on everything! I haven't received one letter from Erin! Not one! How come you're allowed to know everything that's going on—?"

"We're not!" Ron said. "Sirius has been telling Erin, and that's why you haven't received any letters! Dumbledore won't allow her to write to you! We haven't been in on the meetings—"

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN ON THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT!"

Every bitter and resentful thought that Harry had had in the past month was pouring out of him. His frustration at the lack of news, the hurt that had all been together without him, Erin not writing him…He carried on in that vein for a solid 10 minutes. Ron and Hermione were trying to calm him down and explain, but he didn't seem to want it explained.

"Now, every time I ask where Erin is you don't answer! What, is she off somewhere snogging with Fred and George?"

A second later Fred and George were in the room with them and they did not look happy. They both started talking at once telling him that was uncalled for and Erin didn't need him to be making such horrible accusations against her. That she was going through enough right now without him adding to it more.

"WHAT IS GOING ON??" He bellowed.

There was silence and then Hermione said softly. "She had a dream the other night and she says the You-Know-Who is coming for her because of some prophecy that she's going to bear him a son."

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"She's in her room. She hasn't set foot out of it since the meeting we had last night. Full Order and all of us too. Dumbledore said that if he manages to get here they'll hold him off while we get her out of here."

He was gone a moment later when they told her where her room was. And a few moments later he had her in his arms holding on tightly. She was sobbing against his shoulder apologizing for no letters. He shushed her and just told her it was all right that he was just glad that she was all right.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaeli Monson sat in the drawing room at Malfoy Manor reading aloud while Draco lay on the couch with his eyes closed. She knew he wasn't asleep. He finely chiseled features were relaxed and he seemed peaceful. Narcissa Malfoy sat embroidering. It was an evening of class and society as always at the Manor. The door opened and Kaeli's twin brother, Dean, came into the room. He nodded to Narcissa before he took a seat in a chair barely glancing at the chair turned away from the rest of them. It was dark on the other side of the room and the only thing that could be seen of the occupant in the arm chair was an arm clothed in black. The long, thin hand rested atop a silver topped cane: The top a hissing snake. Lucius Malfoy was not happy at the moment. The door opened and a dark haired woman came in laughing. Kaeli paused in her reading at the intrusion. "Oh, and what is this? Is the dear little 'Moon' Princess reading to little Draco?"

"Desist, Bella." Lucius' voice came from the darkness. "We are enjoying a quiet evening."

"Oh, are we then?" She asked smiling at Dean. The boy looked at her very coldly. "The Dark Lord wishes to see you, Lucius."

He stood and turned to her. "Does he? Then why didn't he send for me himself? He sends my crazy sister-in-law?"

"Crazy? Me?" She asked pouting.

"Yes, you, Bella," He sneered. "Get out of my sight." He snarled at her as he strode from the room.

"You should not bait him, Bella." Narcissa said softly.

"Oh, you two, Cissy?"

"Please, Bella. I just want peace in this house." The woman said looking up from her embroidery.

"For you, Cissy, I will do as you ask." She swept from the room. "Ta-ta."

"Please, continue, Kaeli." Narcissa said nodding to her.

Kaeli continued a little faltering, but she found her voice once more glancing up at Draco. He hadn't moved, but his light eyes were looking at her. Ever since Bellatrix Lestrange had escaped Azkaban things had been almost insufferable at the Malfoy residence, especially for their wards. This was the only home that had kept the two for any long period of time and they did not want anything to mess that up.

Kaeli moved through Malfoy Manor late one night after having a bad dream. She stole into Draco's room. She could tell he was still awake staring up at the material over his four-poster bed. She slipped into the bed with him snuggling close. Anyone that knew Draco at school would not think he was the same person as he was at home.

"Did you have a bad dream?" He asked her quietly.

"Mhmm, I was in a dark place and couldn't see anything, but I smelled smoke. It was all around me and I could move."

"It wasn't real, you know. Only a dream," He tried to assure her.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any less frightening, especially when you're alone..." She swallowed. "I hated being shipped from one family to another until your mother said you would take us in..." That had been a few years ago now. The longest they'd ever stayed with anyone.

"But at least you've had your brother. I'm sure that must've helped." He reasoned. They seemed close.

"Yes, but no one wanted us until we came here...none of the other families like having us there and the other kids definitely didn't want us..." A lot of the other Slytherins looked down on Kaeli and Dean no matter how good looking they were. Draco had seen the others trying to put the twins down a peg or two like they were too proud for their own good. Most of them were the ones they had lived with out of what their parents saw as charity.

"Most others don't like having to share, I suppose." He reasoned. Draco didn't mind much though. He liked the twins being around. And so did Mother and if Father didn't well...they never would've been allowed to stay he supposed.

She rested her head against his shoulder. "Do you ever think about growing older? Maybe even getting out of school and what will happen after?"

"Sometimes," He said quietly.

"Maybe…maybe someday we'll get married…" She said just as quietly. "And I'll read to you and we'll lie awake talking at night like we are now…" He knew it took a lot for her to say that. Draco didn't say anything. He just turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around her securely. They fell asleep like that.

The next morning Lucius had returned and the look on his face told his family not to speak until spoken to. They were used to this. More often now in the light of the Dark Lord's return. They ate in silence. Draco would look up at Kaeli every now and then and exchanged a look with her. They didn't know what the Dark Lord had needed to see Lucius about, but it couldn't be good whatever it was. "How well do you know Erin Black, Draco?"

The question caught the young man by surprise. "I'm sorry?" He asked his father.

"I asked you how well you know Erin Black." His father repeated slightly perturbed.

"Not that well," He admitted. "I know of her, of course, had a few run-ins with her and Potter." He sneered a little. "I know how she's related and all, the blood traitors. And I know she shares the same ideologies as her father. She's at the top of our class. And she and Potter have had a thing since we were first years."

"The Dark Lord wants her, Draco. There's a prophecy that she will bear him a son. And that son will be the most powerful wizard ever to be born."

Draco didn't say anything. It really wasn't his affair. He knew that Black certainly would not allow that to happen. Not ever.

Lucius continued. "I will need your help, Draco. The Dark Lord wishes to acquire her before she returns to Hogwarts, should we fail at that attempt though, it will be up to you. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I think so." He said with a nod. Kaeli looked at him. She knew very well that he wasn't sure at all and he really did not want to do it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius was dreaming. He knew he was. And this time it wasn't a memory, more like wishful thinking. He was sitting in an easy chair in their old home. The tiny little place that was barely 10 feet across most of the living room taken up by the stairs, but it was theirs. Xenia was sitting in her chair across from his holding the darling little black haired toddler in her lap as she jibber-jabbered. "She takes after you, you know." She said grinning and wrinkling her cute little nose at him.

"Some of her would, no doubt." Sirius agreed watching Xenia hold their daughter. Erin looked up at him with her big green eyes that resembled her mothers and she squealed seeing him, like she forgot he was there until he spoke. Xenia picked her up and set her down on Sirius's lap. She tried to haul herself up, but smacked down on her bottom before she could accomplish the act. Sirius held her up and let her stand on his legs, holding her by her chubby little hands. "Hello, Darling." He said smiling. She shrieked happily smiling at him and laughing bubbly before leaning in and giving him a sloppy kiss. Sirius laughed and picked her up kissing her little round face, tickling her soft skin with his whiskers.

He felt something licking his face and when he pulled her back he found a large puff skein in his hands. The scene had changed too. He realized he was back at Grimmauld Place alone in his room, except for the puff skein in his hands. Sirius glanced oddly at it before putting the puff skein down. He frowned...more than a little confused about his own sense of reality at the moment.

"Daddy?" he heard his daughter on the other side of the door knocking. "Did you call me?"

"I'm not sure." He confessed.

The door opened and she peeked around the door. His daughter wasn't a toddler... he had never seen her become a toddler. He was already in Azkaban by the time she was 15 months old. "Dreaming?"

"I think so." He said gazing over at her with a slight frown on his face while his mind was working furiously away.

She came in and closed the door behind her before coming over and sitting down beside him. "What were you dreaming about?"

"You and your mother, we lived in a little house and you were a toddler."

"Like the house you and Mom lived in when I was born?" She asked curiously. Remus had told her "horror" stories about the size of that house.

"Yes." He said nodding. "I loved that house."

"Well, it was yours." She smiled, "Completely yours and not your parents."

"Indeed." He smiled.

"What happened to the house?"

"I don't know."

"I thought you might like that place better than here."

"I would." This place made him a little bit more insane than usual.

"You should get some sleep." She told him giving him a squeeze.

He hugged her warmly. "I'll go now."

"Good." She kissed his cheek. "Sweet dreams, Daddy."

He kissed her cheek, "Thank you, love."

Excerpt from the diary of Erin Black:

Harry arrived on the 6th and Dad told Harry more about the Order than Molly wanted him too. I don't even know what this 'weapon' is that they're talking about. That's one thing that Dad won't tell me. He lays it on thick though with the hints and winks. Dad's mind is so hazy though when it comes trying to get into it, so I stay out of it. Mostly images of mum though and I don't want to invade that privacy. And Molly has taken to humming around me. Humming blocks my concentration.

Hermione as been particularly wheedling lately about Kreacher, she doesn't understand that we can't free him! The idea! The first thing he would do is go straight to our cousins and tell them what he knows, that he can tell them. Hermione's convinced Kreacher is old and decrepit and somewhat touched, but he's nothing of the sort. Kreacher can do anything he puts his mind to with taking care of this place. Mostly he just hinders us and talks to grandmother's portrait. Still, I think I'm the only one in the house that Kreacher actually like's. Dad's not so great with how he treats the house elf, but I can look passed that to some extent since Dad knew nothing but heartache in this house and it hurts me that he's stuck here with those memories. It's not wonder he's usually just spending time with me or with Buckbeak in his room. I want him to be happy, but there's so little I can do.

Mundungus was here the other day trying to hide some cauldrons that he probably stole. Molly was fuming. I can't say I blame her on that account. I was in total agreement, the one time when we were. Molly's not that bad. Perhaps if we talked things out things might be different. Something I'll have to think about though.

Donovan has been around a lot more lately. He's pitched in on the cleaning efforts around here when he's not working. He and Tonks are around each other a lot and they work together. I wonder if something is going on between them? That would be interesting.

Dad showed Harry the tapestry of our family tree. 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black: Toujours Pur'. He told him all about our most "illustrious" family. Both sides of my family were torn apart by Voldemort. Dad split from his and went to the Black's, whereas Mum and my aunt Dorcas left their family and their older brother Xenus was killed when he refused to join the Death Eaters. Donovan knew all about his father. Minerva was never remiss in telling him the complete truth about his birth parents…and now he has a good relationship with his birth mother since joining the Ministry.

Oh, I wonder what Fred and George are yelling for now…I'd better go see.

EXB


	9. Chapter 9

Erin and Molly got a long tolerably well the night before Harry's trial. They were both nervous and it just made Harry all the more anxious if they were fighting. They fussed over him. "It's all right, Harry, they don't have a case…" Erin assured him. "But if you do get kicked out, don't worry, you don't have to go back to the Dursley's."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"I've ironed your best clothes for tomorrow morning, Harry, and I want you to wash your hair tonight too. A good first impression can work wonders."

"It did for Erin and Harry." Ginny grinned.

Erin grinned too remembering back to that first meeting 5 years ago.

"_Hermione—" Erin came into the compartment "Oh, hello, I'm Erin Lyancomp." _

"_Harry Potter." The black haired boy said. Erin smiled at him and nodded. _

Erin remembered that day so vividly. Harry did too. He remembered how nice she was. He smiled at the girl putting his hand over hers for a moment before turning back to Mrs. Weasley. "How am I getting there?"

"Arthur's taking you to work with him," said Mrs. Weasley gently.

Mr. Weasley smiled encouragingly at Harry across the table. "You can wait in my office until it's time for the hearing."

Harry looked over at Sirius, but before he could ask the question, Mrs. Weasley had answered it. "Professor Dumbledore doesn't think it's a good idea for Sirius to go with you, and I must say—"

"_Mrs. Weasley_!" Erin hissed.

"—think he's _quite right_," said Sirius through clenched teeth.

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips.

"When did Dumbledore tell you that?" Harry asked, staring at him.

"He came last night while you were in bed," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Kindly stay out of this," Erin told the woman. "I was hoping to have no arguments tonight." She had been uncharacteristically nice to her and she didn't like it that she wasn't being nice to her father. Erin leaned over kissing her father's cheek as he stabbed at a potato. He didn't acknowledge her much, but she felt his body let go of a little bit of tension.


	10. Chapter 10

Erin was up the next morning when he got up. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Tonks, and Donovan were in the kitchen also when Harry got down there. Erin had made breakfast this morning and set it out in front of him when he sat down at the table kissing the side of his head. He smiled up at her gratefully.

"M-m-morning, Harry," yawned Tonks. "Sleep all right?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded digging in to his breakfast, probably in an effort to calm his stomach.

"I've b-b-been up all night," she said with a shuddering yawn.

Lupin glanced at Harry and then looked back to Tonks. "What were you saying about Scrimgeour?"

"Oh…yeah…well, we have to be a bit more careful. He's been asking Kingsley, Donovan, and I funny questions."

"Remus, eat your breakfast." Erin told him.

"Oh, yes, my lady," he said chuckling. "You sounded just like your mom, right there."

"She certainly did." Sirius said proudly pulling her to him and kissing her cheek. "Chip off the ol' block, eh?"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Lupin chuckled.

"I'll have to tell Dumbledore I can't do night duty tomorrow. I'm just t-t-too tired.

"I'll cover for you." Mr. Weasley assured her. "I'm okay. I've got a report to finish anyway." He turned to Harry. "How are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged.

"It will be over soon." Mr. Weasley said bracingly. "In a few hours' time you'll be cleared," when Harry said nothing he continued. "The hearing's on my floor, in Amelia Bones' office. She's Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and she's the one who'll be questioning you."

"Amelia Bones is okay, Harry." Tonks said earnestly. "She's fair, she'll hear you out."

"That she will," Donovan chuckled. "She's my mother."

"You're what?" Harry asked him surprised.

"My biological mother," he clarified. "She and Xenus Lyancomp had me when they were still in school. She never let it stop her from continuing on to become and Auror. I've known she was my mother since I was really young. She encouraged me to become an Auror. My adoptive parents—"

"McGoogles and Ricky-Dicky…"

"Thank you, Uncle Sirius." Donovan said rolling his eyes a little. "They were able to give me what she couldn't. Both my father's are dead now though. Just my mom's left."

"I can't imagine two str-str-stricter moms." Tonks pointed out.

"I know a different side of them. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have some paperwork to do." Donovan sighed finishing his coffee. Erin handed him a brown package. "Thanks," he told her with a hug. "I'll be back for dinner. Good luck, Harry. I expect I'll see you at some point today."

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

He went through the fire with a jaunty little wave to the rest.

The others gave Harry a little bit of advice while Molly tried to make Harry's hair lie flat. "It's no use." Lupin told her. "Whatever James did to his hair in school to make it look like that he passed on to Harry so his did look like that naturally."

"Dad did this to his hair _on purpose_???" Harry asked incredulously.

"Unfortunately," Lupin sighed.

"I think we'll go now." Mr. Weasley said checking his watch. "We're a bit early, but I think you'll be better off there than hanging around here."

"Okay," said Harry dropping his toast that he hadn't eaten too much of. They all gave him more encouragement and hugged him goodbye. Erin followed them up the stairs and down the hallway to the front door. Harry kissed her goodbye pulling her close for good luck. Mr. Weasley stood there humming slightly to himself, his hands behind his back leaving them to their moment. "Bye." He told her. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be here." She promised giving them brown packages as well.

"Thank you, dear." Mr. Weasley told her kissing her cheek. "Be careful and try not to let Molly get on your nerves. She tries her best and means well."

"I'll try." She promised and closed the door after them.

She leaned against the door letting out a breath closing her eyes. She grabbed Kreacher who was passing and he was so surprised he squealed a little. Fortunately her grandmother didn't wake up. Erin held onto him and hugged him. The little guy was, unfortunately, used to this by now and knew it did no good to struggle. He just went limp with defeat and let her hug him until he was through and he could get on with his pilfering and hiding things so they couldn't throw them out.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was nervous and anxious that day and Erin set them to work actually asking Molly what she though they should tackle that day. The woman was trying to get back to where they were before all this. She and Erin had gotten along splendidly for years before they were thrown into together here. Of course Erin had never questioned the way she ran her house and Molly was realizing that she had been doing that since day 1. Now that she realized that she was trying to be more understanding of the way Erin ran things and Erin was trying to be more understanding of Molly's needs. It was always better when they worked together on things and one of them wasn't off sulking.

They were all tired when Harry and Mr. Weasley finally got in that afternoon with the good news that Harry had gotten off the charges. "I knew it!" Ron said punching the air with his fist. "You always get away with stuff!"

"RON!" Erin said. "Harry didn't do anything WRONG!"

"Well, yeah, I know that…" He said sheepishly.

"They were bound to clear you," said Hermione, who had almost fainted when she heard the good news. "There was no case against you, none at all…"

"Really? Everyone seems quite relieved, though, seeing as all of you knew I'd get off…" Harry said amused.

"Well, with Fudge we never know, but they truly couldn't convict you on the grounds of our laws, though that's never stopped them before." Erin said glancing over at her father.

Fred, George, and Ginny were chanting and doing a silly dance by the table. "That's enough, settle down!" shouted Mr. Weasley. "Listen, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry—"

"What?" said Sirius sharply.

"Be quiet, you three!" Mr. Weasley told them again. "Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge on level nine, then they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know."

"Absolutely," said Sirius. "We'll tell him, don't worry."

Arthur left. He had more work to get done. "Harry, dear," Molly said. "Come sit down, have some lunch, you hardly ate breakfast…"

"Oh, that's okay, Mrs. Weasley. Erin packed us lunch. She knew I'd be hungry… but I could eat a little more…"

Kreacher poked his head into the kitchen wondering what all the news was about and was promptly scooped up by Erin who whirled him around. He just looked at her grimly and went limp in her arms. "Harry got off, Kreacher! Harry got off!"

"How unfortunate…but fortunate he's leaving my mistress' home…"

"Yes, yes, Kreacher! Harry's going back to Hogwarts!"

There was a loud sound and the ground suddenly shook. They were all thrown to the floor. Sirius was up in a moment to see what was wrong. He was upstairs and opened the door amidst him mum's shrieking. He closed the door. "Death Eaters!" he yelled.

"Do they know we're here?"

"Likely they know we are, but not exactly. They can't find us, but they'll try to smoke us out! Erin! Where's Erin?"

"I'm here!" She said as he ran down into the kitchen again. Harry was helping her up off the floor.

Sirius pulled her to him. "Don't worry, everything's all right. Fred! George! Come here!"

The redheaded twins made their way over despite the ground moving with the blasts outside. "What's going on, Sirius?" Fred asked.

"Death Eaters, they're looking for us."

"Do we implement escape plans?" George asked wide-eyed.

"Not yet." Sirius said eyes clearing a bit. "But stand by."

Molly was already informing the Order that there were Death Eaters there.


	12. Chapter 12

"What's going on?" Tonks and Remus had hurried downstairs. They were both pulling on their robes. It looked like they had both been asleep.

"Death Eaters searching for the Headquarters," Molly told them.

"Are we going to relocate?" Tonks asked almost tripping. Remus held her up barely.

"Not yet." Sirius said. "They don't know we're here, just the general location."

"The others should be here soon." Molly told them.

Remus hurried back upstairs and got the bags the kids had packed in case of an emergency, just a few changes of clothes. They're trunks were already at Hogwarts for safe keeping. The kids were by the fire while the adults took up stations upstairs near the door. Remus was downstairs with them guarding the fire just in case.

Outside the rest of the Order was appearing. Mad-Eye started blasting the moment he appeared. Kingsley next, and various others and finally Dumbledore and McGonagall appeared together. Never mind the Statute of Secrecy, most of the muggles were gone or convinced it was an earthquake. The battle was fierce, but in the end the Death Eaters decided to retreat. The Order came in battered and bloody, but no one seriously hurt or dead. They managed to get Mrs. Black covered again and everyone went to the sitting room to be bandaged and rest for a little bit before returning to where they had come from.

Mad-Eye settled down heavily in a chair taking off his metal leg. "Harry, come here." He said motioning the boy over. "I have somethin' for yeh."

"What's that?" The boy asked curiously.

Mad-Eye brought out a photograph. "Original Order of the Phoenix," growled Moody. "Found it last night when I was looking for my spare Invisibility Cloak."

Harry took the photograph: A small crowd of people, some waving at him, others lifting their glasses, looking back at him.

"That's me, o' course." He said pointing to himself. He looked just the same. "An' Dumbledore, Dedalus Diggle…Marlene McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken, her and her whole family. That's Frank and Alice Longbottom—"

"Neville's parents…"

"Aye, that's right." He nodded. "Better dead than what happened to them. They were true though, more'n most. They never gave out, never pleaded for mercy." He swallowed. "That there's Emmeline Vance, you've met her, and that's Lupin, o' course with his wife—"

"Wife?"

"Aye, Eugenia Mulflower…we called her Genie. They had a son together, Romulus. She and the baby were killed though by Death Eaters. Not sure Remus ever got over that. Benjy Fenwick, he copped it too, only found bits of him. Edgar Bones, that would be Amelia Bones' brother and Donovan's uncle. They got him and his family. He was a great wizard."

"Amelia's not in this?"

"Yes, she's right there…with Xenus." Harry looked at the happy couple. Amelia, smiling, her long black hair loose instead of tied back into a severe bun, still regally beautiful, but with an impish smile, and next to her a man that looked like Donovan, tall and unmanageable curls pulled back from his face. "There's Sturgis Podmore…blimey he looks young," Moody continued. Caradoc Dearborn, vanished six months after this, we never found his body…Hagrid, o' course, looks exactly the same as ever…Elphias Doge, you've met him, used to wear that stupid hat…Gideon Prewett, it took five Death Eaters to kill him and his brother Fabian, they fought like heroes. Molly's brothers." Harry saw the resemblance. "There's Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth, strange bloke…that's Dorcas Meadowes, Erin's aunt and Xenia's little sister, great witch, Voldemort killed her personally. Sirius when he had short hair and Xenia next to him and there you go! Thought that would interest you!"

Harry's mother and father were beaming up at him, sitting on either side of a small, watery-eyed man Harry recognized as Wormtail.

"What you got there, Mad-Eye?" Sirius asked coming over. "Well, haven't seen one of these in a long time, hey, Moody! Come here and see this!"

"What is it, Sirius?" Remus asked. "Oh, the Original Order…" He said softly, almost reverently. He smiled a bit seeing himself there along with his wife. "We were so young…so unprepared."

"Didn't know what we were doin' then." Sirius agreed. "But we're better prepared now. Have things that we didn't then."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Never you mind." Remus said quickly giving Sirius a look. The man rolled his eyes at his over cautious friend.

"Oh and look! There's Xenie! Always liked to look good for the camera!"

"You two were making faces and were half-way drunk." Remus said seriously.

"Best way to be in front of the camera, mate." He said unabashed.

"I always said Erin took after her mum," Remus said looking at the picture.

"She does." Sirius said proudly.

Moody eyed the young Sirius. "Hate to tell you this, Black, but that girl looks more like you than Xenia."

"What? No!" He looked at his younger self closely. "Well, maybe…"

The next few days passed in a blur of activity and getting ready to return to Hogwarts. Molly and Arthur went to Diagon Alley along with Donovan and Remus under the pretense of doing Harry and Erin's shopping. Sirius begged to go as Snuffles, but they vetoed that idea pretty quickly. While they were gone Erin and Sirius did sneak out as a dog and wolf to go for a romp. Hermione, seeing she couldn't stop them snuck out after them as the cat and Crookshanks followed her worriedly.

Erin and Sirius went to a local park and romped around in the grass, wrestling and rolling in the grass. It was always better to ask forgiveness than permission. They both knew it was dangerous, perhaps that was what made it so much fun. Hermione and Crookshanks kept lookout. Hermione's striped brown tail twitching nervously and agitatedly all the while. And then they followed them back to Grimmauld Place. Fortunately nothing happened, but Hermione gave them a piece of her mind about it, which they hardly listened too. She went off with a stifled scream at their lack of self-preservation.

The day before they were leaving for Hogwarts letters arrived announcing that Ron and Hermione were made prefects. Erin and Harry were a little stunned at the news, and okay, a lot jealous. Didn't Dumbledore trust them? Couldn't they see they were the best ones for that job? They settled down after awhile and congratulated their friends, but were still wondering about Dumbledore's decision. They would soon see what this year would bring, perhaps their most dangerous year yet at Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13

Kaeli sat across Dean on the velvety seats in the open train car that the Slytherins usually occupied. The car wasn't even a quarter full yet, but it was still plenty early enough that it wouldn't be. Most of the Slytherins and the occupants of the other houses that were at the platform were milling about outside of the train greeting old friends and helping younger siblings onto the train as well as new students. The Prefects were heading to the front car that they got all to themselves. There was a new addition on the train this year. A small end car that was dark. The shades pulled down and it had a reserved sign on the door into it. She looked out the window at the platform where Draco was with his father watching as Erin Black came through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. She was surrounded by the Weasley's as well as that Granger girl that was first in their year, and, of course, Harry Potter. There was no mistaking him even from this distance. The group split and Erin as well Harry headed towards the reserved carriage. She noticed a tall wizard had his arm around her waist though leading her to the train. There were just too many of them around her to try anything, even now. Kaeli had been worried they might try something. They meaning Draco and Lucius, she was worried about something happening to them. It was hard to just sit there while they had a job from the Dark Lord to do.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry murmured to Donovan.

"I'm sure. Pretend nothing's wrong. All right, Tonks?" Donovan said not even looking in Harry's direction. He didn't want to give anything away.

The black haired girl nodded once. "Got it under control, Don, don't worry."

Draco and his father were heading towards them, but looking like their intent was just to get to the train. Erin and the others disappeared into the reserved carriage at the back of the train. There was still plenty of time before the train set off. Draco and his father got onto the train heading for the very back. Donovan went out going passed the two without looking in their direction. They went in and closed and locked the door behind them. At the other end Erin and Harry looked up in surprise, "Two for the price of one, eh, Draco?" Lucius asked his son with a bit of swagger.

"Right," The young man said looking a little afraid, his wand out.

"Come quietly, Erin, the Dark Lord needs a word with you." Lucius felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned in time to see Sirius punch him hard.

"Don't threaten my daughter, Lucy."

There were a few bangs and flashes from dark carriage and then Lucius was thrown out onto the platform by Erin. When people turned to look she just waved, "Sorry, just a little family dispute." She said before going back inside the train. Draco was similarly kicked out of the last car.

Kaeli looked up as he came in sporting a rather large bruise on the side of his face and a bump on the head. "Draco, what's wrong?" Pansy asked from where she had saved a seat for him. She got up. "Here, I can help, make it all better—"

"Leave me alone!" He snarled at her until he backed off and he sat down beside Kaeli who took out a small vial and gave it to him. He drank down the liquid inside and started to feel better. There was still the black eye, but he felt better at least. Dean looked up at him from the paper he was reading, but didn't say anything, not even when Blaise sat down beside him. Even Blaise knew enough to keep his mouth shut.


	14. Chapter 14

"Weren't you supposed to go up to the Prefects carriage?" Someone asked Draco.

He sighed. He'd forgotten. He'd barely glanced at the paper when he got his supply list. He wasn't even wearing his prefects pin. Pansy was getting up to go with him. Great. Why couldn't Dumbledore have made Kaeli a prefect? He thought to himself as Pansy tried to take his arm. He thought he had made it quite clear at the end of last year that it was over. He wasn't interested in her any more. But she still seemed to think everything was the same. He pushed her away gently, but firmly as they made their way up front to the Prefect's carriage. The others were already waiting for them. He sneered a little seeing Granger and Weasley. Abbot and Macmillan were also there, surprise, surprise. From Ravenclaw it was a kid he thought was named Goldstein and he knew the small girl with long black curls. Louisa McCormack. She was from a famous family. Her mother and sister were both famous Quidditch players who played for the Pride of Portree on the Isle of Skye. And her brother, Kirley, was one of the Weird Sisters. She was very intelligent so he heard, trailing just behind Granger and Black in their year. The sixth and seventh year prefects and the Head Boy and Girl was also there.

"Now that we're all here…" The Head Boy said smiling just slightly, "We'll begin. For our new prefects badges must be worn at all times." He said glancing at Draco. No one said a word about the bruises on his face. Best to just pretend nothing was wrong. "You are the eyes and ears for the teachers when they can't be there. If you see any wrong-doing you are to report it. You can also assign detentions, but they must be signed off by a staff member. You will all find a packet of parchment on your bed tonight, I expect you to read these carefully to know the rules and expectations. Now, while on the train you are to patrol the carriages every so often to spot any wrong-doing and put a stop it, just a warning. You can stay in here if you'd like the remainder of your time on the train or go to sit with your friends. I believe that's all…" He said looking to the his female counterpart.

She nodded. "I would just like to add that I hope we have a good year and I look forward to meeting with all of you. We have meetings once a week, oh, and since you are all prefects now you can use the prefect's bathroom."

They were dismissed.

Ron and Hermione made their way back to the small, reserved car at the back of the train where they found Harry, Tonks, Donovan, and Ginny, Sirius would have snuck off the other side of the train before it left. The kids didn't know why, but Dumbledore had said Erin should not get to Hogwarts by the train, he seemed worried about something, but none of them knew what. Donovan and Tonks, who were supposed to guard the school that year were just as much in the dark as the rest of them. Dumbledore had stock the car for them. There was a bar along the side with butter beer and Muggle sodas as well as water. There was all sorts of snacks for them to eat as well. Ron sighed grabbing a chocolate frog and sprawling in a seat next to Harry. Hermione was telling them about the meeting and who were prefects for their year. Ron wasn't paying too much attention as he bit off the head of his chocolate frog.

"Louisa McCormack?" Harry asked thinking.

"She's a smaller girl with black hair that's a good student, but stays out of the limelight," Hermione told him. "I think it's because her family does things…not sure what though."

"Her mother and sister play for the Pride of Portree." Ron told her. "And her older brother is a Weird Sister. They formed the band while some of them were still at Hogwarts. I'm betting Donovan knows some of them…"

But Donovan was sitting with Ginny in the back looking terribly put out. Ginny was looking very stubborn. "I love you." She told him. "I really love you."

"I heard you the first time." He said sighing pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked up at her after a few moments. "Ginny, you're only 14 and you have your whole life in front of you. You need to be enjoying it and dating guys your own age and experiencing what life has to offer. Understand? You're a beautiful, intelligent, funny girl, but I'm afraid I can't reciprocate these feelings for you."

She glared at him before getting up and stocking off. Well, that hadn't gone so well, Donovan thought with a sigh. It had sounded much better in his head when Tonks told him about Ginny's infatuation for him. She would realize soon enough though that he just was not right for her, once she got passed this bit of glassy-eyed crush. At least he told himself that. Ginny could be very, very stubborn. He was pretty sure he hadn't heard the last of this.


End file.
